


Date Night

by Deathraptor22



Series: Semi-Domestic Adventures [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action, Date Night, F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, References To S 5 E 12 And S11E 9, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: Mulder and Scully's date night is interrupted by medical emergencies,  familiar faces and vampires.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own the X-Files

As Scully was putting in her earrings, the door bell rang. “Mulder, can you get that?” She called out, “It’s probably Doggett.”  
“Alright.” Mulder agreed, hurrying to the door and looking through the peephole. Sure enough, dressed in civilian clothes, was John Dogget, so Mulder opened the door. “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Doggett greeted, walking inside.  
“Girls!” Mulder called out, “Doggett’s here!”  
That sent a small burl running down the stairs. “Uncle Dogget!” Sam called out, hitting his legs.  
“Hey, there, Sammy.” Doggett greeted, putting his arms around her.  
“As you can see Sam is very excited for you to come babysit her.” Mulder told him.  
“And so is Exley.” Sam chimed in, holding out the stuffed alien.  
Sam had no clue of the signifgance of her favorite stuffie’s name. Mulder had just called it that one day and the name had stuck.  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to see you, too again, Exley.” Doggett responded, shaking the alien’s hand and causing Sam to giggle.  
That was when Scully came down the stairs dressed in an emerald green sheath dress that accentuated her body nicely. Mulder stared. She didn’t get dressed up often, plus like most redheads she looked nice in green, and he enjoyed looking at her.  
“You look very lovely, Scully.” Doggett complemented her.  
“Thanks,” Scully replied, walking to the group, “And again, thank you so much for doing this.”  
“Always happy to watch the squirt.” Doggett assured her, rubbing the head of the girl in question, who was letting go of his leg.  
“You probably don’t need this, but, emergency numbers are on the fridge, police, fire department, the doctor, us.” Scully began, “I got one of those heat-up pizzas out on the stove for Sam’s dinner, but, feel free to help yourself to some, bedtime….”  
“Is at eight thirty.” Doggett cut her off good-naturedly, “I have this. Now, go on before your late.”  
Scully leaned down towards Sam. “Bye, honey.” She said, kissing her on the forehead, “Be good for Uncle Doggett, okay?”  
“Oaky.” The girl agreed, as Mulder leaned down and hugged her.  
“Love you, kiddo.” Mulder told, before leaning up.  
“Love you, two Papa.” Sam replied, “Love you Mommy.”  
“Love you, too, baby.” Scully told her, feeling somewhat sad as they went towards the door.  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” Mulder whispered in her ear, having trouble walking away himself.   
“Have fun, you two.” Doggett called out to them as they left.  
They took a car into the city. They were heading to an upscale DC restaurant frequented by some politians and other famous people. After the dust had settled, Mulder had taken Scully there to celebrate the news of her pregnancy, so it held a special meaning for them. After all the planning that went into this night, shouldn’t it be a little special.  
When they checked in the restaurant, things were going well.   
“This is nice.” Scully declared, stabbing at a forkful of fish.  
“Yeah, it’s nice not having robots trying to kill us.” Mulder quipped.  
In spite of how terrified she had been at the time, and it was certainly not a fun memory now, Scully laughed. That seemed so long ago now. “When was the last time we did something like this?”  
“I think when Sam was sixth months old.” Mulder replied.   
Scully remembered. They had only planed on being away a few hours the first time, but got anxious and wound up getting carryout and heading back a half hour after they left to find her totally fine, sleeping on Doggett’s chest.   
“No,” Scully responded, “No, we’ve had to been out between then and now.”  
“Well, maybe we have, and I’m not thinking of it.” Mulder admitted.  
That was when a voice called out, “Is there a doctor in the house?!”  
Scully immediately stood up and ran towards the voice, Mulder taking off after her, just in case.  
When they arrived in the next room there was a man who appeared to chocking, and several people just staring, some of them screaming. Scully managed to get her arms around his waist and began the Heimlich Maneuver.  
She did twice, then a third time then a piece of shrimp went flying across the room.  
The room broke into applause. “Thank you.” The man breathed.  
“No problem.” Scully said, “Just chew next time.”  
“Believe me.” The man replied, “I will.”  
With that Scully walked over to Mulder and they went back to their table.  
After finishing their meal, they payed the waiter and walked outside only to be greeted with the sound of screaming. That was when they saw a man being chased by a slight figure in a black hooded jacket.  
The couple immediately took out their off-duty weapons and took after the pair, Mulder calling out, F. B. I., freeze!”  
Neither victim or perpetrator, froze.  
Scully fired, missing the block hooded figure. For a moment she feared she had hit the victim, but he appeared to be fine. That was when Mulder tackled the figure, pinning him to the ground. Or rather her, as the hood fell revealing a woman with short black hair that Mulder found, to his surprise, he recognized.  
“Juliet?” Mulder balked.  
“You know her?” Scully questioned, lowering her gun and cocking her head.  
“We both do.” Mulder answered, “It’s Juliet. Remember, she went to your church and her sister was involved in that life extension cult so she killed them all.”  
“That’s really over simplifying it.” Juliet groaned.  
“Why aren’t you in jail?” Scully demanded, as it was an obvious question.  
“Got out on appeal.” Juliet answered.  
“I thought you were okay with going to jail?” Mulder reminded her.  
“My lawyer pestered me until I gave in and let him file for appeal.” Juliet explained.  
Mulder and Scully exchanged looks. “Okay,” Mulder began slowly, “Why were chasing that guy?” Then he realized what he had in her hand, “And why are you doing it with pointy piece of wood?”  
“It’s a stake.” Juliet answered, “Listen, I know this is going to sound nuts, but---that guy is a vampire.”  
Mulder looked to Scully, who rolled her eyed. “Juliet, may I ask why you think that man was a—vampire?”  
“Because he attacked Bob.” Juliet answered matter-of-factly.  
Once again, Mulder and Scully exchanged looks. “And where is Bob now?” Mulder asked.  
Bob, a wiry young man with a pointy chin, was sitting on check out table while Hazel, a young woman with a finely shape hair and buttery blond hair tined back in a ponytail, treated his neck wound.  
“So, how do you three know each other?” Scully asked, standing my Mulder and Juliet with her arms folded.  
“We all work here.” Bob explained, “We all switching off shifts when this guy comes ins, asks for a pack od cigarettes, I turn around to get it, next thing you know, this he’s gnawing on my neck! I don’t know what would have happened in Juliet hadn’t come when she did.” He turned to her, staring in admiration.   
Juliet grinned, looked down. “It was nothing.”  
Hazel gave the agents a knowing look.  
Both Mulder and Scully said nothing for a moment. Then Scully said, “Listen, ah, there are mental illnesses that makes one think that they’re vampires, so, in all likely hood that was what we have here or just a run of the mill kook. No need to stab anyone.”  
Juliet cocked her head. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.” Mulder answered, “We’re sure, so,” He reached out and gingerly took the stake, “I’m just going to—take this. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Juliet agreed, “I understand. I’m not a complete lunatic.”  
“So, you actually agree with me on this?” Scully asked, walking across the convince store parking lot with her husband, “That that guy wasn’t vampire?’  
“Honestly, I’m not entirely convinced, it does have earie simulatires to that case in Texas—” Mulder began.  
“Where we were both drugged.” Scully reminded him.  
“And the pizza boy came back to life after I stabbed him with a wooden stake,” Mulder reminded her as well, “I think we can both agree we do not want Miss “Those who love Me I will deliver,” running around with pointy objects.”  
“True.” Scully conceded, stepping into the back of the car, “I don’t really want to get her in anymore trouble, but I’m giving the police a heads up.”  
And that was how they wound up at the police station, sitting in front of a somewhat confused officer, much like their wedding day, though they would both rather forget that part.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know how to contact the victim so we can see if he wants to press charges?” The officer asked.  
“Do you have a pen and paper?” Scully asked.  
The offer silently handed a piece of scrap paper and pen to her. She wrote down all the information she had and handed it to him.  
“Thanks.” The officer replied, “I think that’s everything we need to know. You can go. Have a good night, folks. Or at least, a better night than you’re currently having, it looks like.”  
“Thanks.” Scully replied.  
“You too.” Mulder added before they walked off. When they got to the threshold, he whispered to his wife, “We’re gonna get black balled from Uber after this.”  
On the way home, Scully got in touch with Doggett to let him know they were on their way.  
“I’m so sorry we’re late.” She was telling him over the phone, “We had a few—setbacks. I’ll tell you about when we get there.”  
“You and Mulder alright?” Was Doggett’s first question.  
“Yeah, we’re fine.” Scully answered, “Sam asleep?”  
“But her to bed over an hour ago.” Doggett answered.  
Scully let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.”  
“It’s what I’m here for.” Doggett replied, “Just keep yourselves safe, okay?”  
Before Scully could answer there was thump and the whole car shook.  
“What was that?!” Mulder exclaimed.  
“John, I think I’m going to need to call you back.” Scully told him at about the same time.  
“No, I want to stay on the line, just in case.” Doggett responded.  
The driver got out of the car. After a minute he popped his head back in. “Looks like we have a flat tire, folks.” He told him, “I’ll be just minute.”  
” Okay.” Mulder agreed, putting his hand over Scully’s.  
The driver took the jack and removed the tire and prepared to put the new one on when he heard the growling.  
Mulder heard it as well and took out his gun. “Stay here.” He whispered to Scully, then stepped out of the car.  
“Scully, what’s going on?” Doggett asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Scully admitted, steeling herself to get out of the car if needed.  
Meanwhile, Mulder had stepped out to see their driver staring up at a large man, about as tall as Mulder, with growling green eyes.  
“Crap!” Mulder murmured, firing at the vampire, which had the same effect as Scully shooting Ronnie had, had all those years ago. That is, none at all. Doing the only thing he could think of, he took out the clip of his gun, removed the bullet and threw them all over the road. Maybe it would work the same as seeds? Please God?  
“Thanks a lot.” The vampire grumbled, leaning down to count the bullets.  
The driver just stared in bewilderment for moment causing Mulder to wave his hand in a gesture of ‘hurry’ and mouth for him to fix the tire before ducking his back into the car and whispering to Scully, “I need your gun.”  
Instead, Scully tried to get out of the car.  
“No, no, no,” Mulder whispered urgently, putting his arm in front of the exit, “Just give me your gun.”  
“Did a prep get Mulder’s gun again?” Doggett asked over the phone.  
“Mulder, did this guy get you’re your gun?” Scully asked.  
“Nobody got my gun!” Mulder snapped in a whispered hit, “It just need more bullets to throw!”  
Peeking out and seeing whatever Mulder was doing was working, she handed him the gun, thought she had a feeling she was going to regret it.  
Mulder took the bullets out of the clip and threw them at the vampire again.  
“You’re a real jerk, you know that?!” The vampire told him as he continued to pick up the bullets.  
“You know you’re the one who attacked us, right?!” Mulder countered, “What was I suppose to do, just let you eat us?!”  
The vampire opened his mouth to response, when a red car pulled up next to theirs and an exasperated woman with long pale blonde hair got out. “There you are!” She exclaimed hurrying over to the vampire, “I’ve been looking for you all night!” Grabbing his arm, she lowered her voice and asked, “Did you really bite someone?”  
“I ah—” The vampire began nervously.  
“He attacked an innocent convent store manager just trying to work the night shift.” Scully spoke up, finally getting out of the car, “And then he attacked us when we got a flat tire.”  
The woman shot the vampire a vemous glare before dragging him to the car. “I’m so sorry about, this folks.” She said, guinenely embarrassed. She shoved the vampire into the back of the car and pulled out a large carboard box. “Here.” She said, “For all your trouble.”  
Mulder took the box and Scully peaked and saw a full tea set a creamy pink color with bright white greekish design.  
“When I’m not dealing with this one I’m an antique dealer.” The woman explained, “Pink Wedgewood is quite hard to find. Sell it, keep it to show it off, do whatever you want with it, it’s the least I can do.” And with that she got into her car and drove off.  
As they watched the car fade into the distance, the driver said, “I ah, got the new tire on.”  
At last, they arrived back in the house.  
“I’m so sorry about all this.” Scully told the driver as Mulder paid him.  
“You two owe me the most glowing review of all time.” The driver told them flatly.  
“We know.” Scully replied, handing him the box, “Here, take the tea set. It’s the least we can do.”  
The driver stared at the box for a minute before taking it, saying, “Sure, why not?” Then he shut the door and drive off.  
They opened the door calling out, “Doggett, it’s us!”  
Doggett stopped pacing the floor and hurried to them, “Everybody all right?”  
“Yes.” Scully answered, throwing his arms around him in a hug.  
“No more unexpected surprises.” Mulder added.  
“Sorry we gave you such a scare.” Scully added as she broke the embrace.  
“Leave it to you two turn a simple date night into a trek across town fighting lunatics and antique dealers.” Doggett quipped too tired to argue the issue.  
“Yeah, what were thinking trying to be normal?” Mulder quipped back at him, “Again, thanks for watching Sam while we tried.”  
“No problem.” Doggett replied, “She was a little angel.”  
As Mulder showed Doggett out, Scully went to check on said angel.  
In her room Sam was in a deep sleep, not even waking up when her mother came in, burrowed deep into the covers. She was lying on her side, curled up around Exley, and as Scully carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, she couldn’t help but think that she really did look like an angel.  
“She asleep?” Mulder whispered as he stepped into the doorway.  
“Dead to the world.” Scully answered, giving her little angel a kiss on the temple before standing up.  
Mulder repeated this action then followed his wife to the bedroom, where they most fell onto the bed face first. “Well, that was an unmitigated disaster.” Scully declared.  
“At least we got through dinner with only one need of heroics.” Mulder pointed out. Rising his eyes to Scully he added, “That was pretty cool, by the way.”  
“Thanks.” Scully replied. After a beat she reached over and put her hand and his, saying, “You know, even though everything went crazy at the end…I still had a good time tonight.”  
“Really?” Mulder responded, surprised but at the same time hopeful.  
Scully nodded, grinning.  
Mulder grinned back at her. “I had a good time, too.” Then he leaned in and kissed her. When their lips parted, they both laid their heads down, and went to sleep.


End file.
